Lance becomes All
by ladybugmea
Summary: It's a story in which Lance found himself and gained something new. Like J.R.R. Tolkien said: All that is gold does not glitter,Not all those who wander are lost. Currently in the progress of rewriting! slow updates!
1. Prolog

**A/N:** hey guys... I have a new story idea for the Voltron fandom in my head and I really need to get it out. so I decided to post it here and share it with you guys. updates won't go according to a certain schedule, because i'm just building the story and I'm not exactly sure where it should go yet. so be patient with me and i'm always open for any critism. hope you enjoy :D

 **Chapter 1  
**  
In retrospect, Lance should have noticed that something was wrong with the mission. It was too easy. And there were far too many gaps in the plan for a possible raid or trap from the Galra. But he let himself be distracted too quickly from the usual quarrels with Keith. And it wasn't like anyone was listening to him. As always.  
He knew that as soon as he opened his mouth to correct something on the plan or to give an opinion at all, the others would immediately ignore him or not hear him at all. There would be sentences like: „Stop fooling around.", „save your breath" or his favourite (notice the sarcasm): „Let the people who know about it do it, Lance."

To get back on the mission (Lance's life in the castle is irrelevant here and he knows ignoring it doesn't make the whole thing any better), it should be a simple matter. A small planet with a seemingly inactive Galra outpost, perhaps with a handful of soldiers and guards. According to the information Pidge took from the last Galra ship, there should be a large terminal with old data about all Galra prisons of the last 3 Decaphoeb. The hope of the team was to find information about Pidge's family there. Allura explained the location of the base and divided them all into their teams.  
Shiro and Hunk would with the black and yellow lion from provide distraction from the outside for the others. Lance, Keith and Pidge would infiltrate the base and look for the terminal. Lance and Keith would take care of all Galra who approached Pidge as soon as they reached their destination. So she could use her magic fingers undisturbed and pull the data onto her portable terminal. Not a bad plan in itself, but as Lance said, full of gaps.

However, the distraction and infiltration went without a hitch for the time being. Pidge had free access to the terminal and would sporadically check the base cameras for enemy movements. What she didn't notice (and neither did the Alteans in the Castle of Lions) was the little Galra Shuttle approaching the base and docking unnoticed in the hangar. Only when a whole troop of soldiers and guards entered the hangar did Pidge noticed something on her camera pictures.

„Oh damn it!" Was all you could hear of her voice over the helmet's comsystem.  
„Pidge, watch your language!", immediately sounded the patented Space Dad voice from the black Paladin.  
„Shiro, now really is not the time. I've got some bad news. Somehow a Shuttle made it to the base unnoticed!"  
„What?! But it can't be. We didn't receive a message from the Castle System about incoming ships," the shocked voice of Coran sounded. „Maybe the system is not as error-free as expected after 10,000 Decaphoebs. I remember when…"  
Before Coran could degenerate into one of his stories Shiro interrupted the Altean advisor.  
„Pidge, what can you tell us about them?"  
„For now it is only this one but that doesn't mean that others didn't sneak past any more. There are two generals and I estimate about three dozen soldiers and guards together. And wait a minute…„ You heard excited tapping of her fingers on her terminal, then suddenly she took a deep breath and shouted: „Damn, guys they have druids with them. I see two and they're right on their way to us!"

Lance knew there were gaps in the plan.


	2. Get the Party started

**A/N:** so here is chapter 2. I want to remind that english is my second language so if there are any mistakes I appreciate any corrections. hope you enjoy. :D

 **Chapter 2**

Druids. Disgusting creatures with dark magic („It's called Quintessence, Lance!", „It is and remains magic, no matter what you say.") without any mercy towards life.

All wore long brown robes hiding much of their bodies and usually showing only their hands. Apart from Haggar, all seem to wear white masks on their faces, making it look like they have more than two bright yellow eyes. Creepy. Lance wondered if there were any druids who wore anything else. But in the end, he didn't care. His conclusion: all druids are creepy things to avoid unless you had no other choice.

Shiro still had many nightmares of what he knew about his imprisonment. From the arena and less from the druids themselves. But what he remembered did not show a nice picture of Haggar and her servants. Best example is his Galra arm which they had forced upon him.

Sometimes Lance caught Shiro staring down at his artificial arm in disgust. None of the team could really understand what it was like to lose your own arm (or any other part of their body for that matter), but everyone knew that he was no less than anyone else because of it. He was the black paladin and space dad of this misfit space family. Our undisputed leader after Allura and everyone knew that no matter what happened he would strengthen our back.

(Lance knew that with his title came a heavy load and so he tried to help him in the background as much as he could.  
It probably didn't go noticed by the others, but he always tried to help the others wherever he could. Supported Coran and his workload around the castle and listen to his stories at the same time. He put Pidge to bed even if she resisted like a wet cat. He distracted Hunk from threatening panic attacks with his silly antics. He kept an eye on Keith so this idiot wouldn't overstrain himself in training. And he also tried to help Allura, although it was a bit more difficult with her, because he didn't know her so well and hadn't quite figured out where her limits were. )

Shiro told us that druids are dangerous and should not be underestimated. There have been missions in the past where druids have patrolled the ship of generals. Until now Voltron was always lucky that nothing serious happened.

Perhaps it was one of the reasons why after these many missions the thought of a druid was no longer too frightening and was therefore taken only half as seriously as it was actually necessary.

So it wasn't surprising for the others when Lance tried to make himself bigger with his bragging..

„Ha, it's gonna be easy. I can take them in my sleep. I'm not the super cool ninja sharpshooter on this team for nothing!"

„Lance, are you serious? You can't even defeat the gladiators in training alone, how are you going to take on two druids?"

„Hey Mullet, just because I didn't pay attention once doesn't mean I can't beat the gladiators in no time."

„Okay, fine, then prove it, sharpshooter. Whoever defeats more Galra in the end is clearly the better fighter of both of us."

„Oh, you're on, Mullet."

„Guys, focus. I just want to remind you not to underestimate the druids, you hear? You don't know what they're up to, especially if we don't know why they're here. We have to expect them to know that you are in the base, so keep your eyes open and stay focused.

„Pidge, give us feedback on where they are and hurry with the data. All the sooner we can get out of here. Hunk and I are still being a distraction. The generals just sent out new fighter so we won't be able to help you. Do you all understand?"

Shiro, always in control and he always knows what to do. So it's no wonder that all the answers from Team Voltron came back positive.

„You heard him guys, I'm hurrying with the data, shouldn't be long before I get everything," Pidge called over to Keith and Lance, who had gathered at the entrance to the main terminal. „The druids are still in the hangar, but the generals and soldiers are constantly on their way here. I guess they've noticed we're most likely to be here."

„Don't worry, Pidge, we'll make sure nobody gets past us, the faster you can work. Lance, I saw a perfect spot up there where you can hit everyone from a distance. Do you think you can make it up there?" Keith asks and points with his Bayard at ledge about 7 meters high in the wall.

Lance looked at the ledge and thought of a way up, but unfortunately there was only one solution. Sighing heavily, he turned back to Keith.

„Sounds good, but I need you to help me get up there a little bit. As good as I am, I haven't learned to jump that high yet."

„Oh, so now you do need help? What happened to the self-confident Lance who just spewed big words here?" Keith couldn't help but spread a cheeky grin on his face. It got even bigger when Lance started pouting.

„Ha, ha. You laugh now. Now help me up!"

With one last laugh Keith squatted against the wall and crossed both hands so that Lance could support his leg in. Both counted to three and then Keith lifted him up with a swing. It didn't quite reach to the ledge, but with the help of his armour he catapulted himself the rest up to the edge. With great effort he pulled himself onto the platform and breathed deeply.

He briefly looked down at Keith to show him that he had arrived well and then concentrated on the passage from which the soldiers could already be heard. He positioned himself on his belly and saw through his Bayard lens that the Galra are steadily approaching.

„Keith, they'll be with us soon. I'm opening fire, so get ready."

„Copy that. And remember, who's got the most wins."

With these words Keith activated his Bayard and positioned himself in front of the room entrance where Pidge was. Lance closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply once. Then he looked down again to the Galra, who had meanwhile noticed Keith in the passage.

„Let's get this party started." Then he fired his first shot.


	3. Mistakes

When the first soldier fell through Lance's shot, Keith also set out to cut down his opponents. Both defeated the Galra in tandem. It was like a rehearsed dance in which Keith worked freely between the Galra and his blind fields were covered by Lance and his Bayard.

It wasn't always like that between them. Lance remembered the first missions well. Even then, Keith was controlled by impulses and instincts, without really paying attention to his own health. Keith was much too easily angered and often refused to withdraw from a fight when it was expected of him. He's quite a hothead and stubborn.  
Lance, on the other hand, would rather see himself as a rather calm person. It took a lot for him to get angry. The only place he could say for sure that he was getting on his nerves was Keith. It was like fire and ice. In the truest sense of the word. There were seldom moments when both did not quarrel. Keith just had a way of getting Lance to piss him off. Maybe it was just the feeling of wanting to be better than Keith. Step out of the shadow of the red paladin. Easier said than done.  
Meanwhile, both managed to leave their quarrels behind during a fight and concentrate. All it took was a Galra attack, two distracted paladins, and a shot from an enemy sniper that almost cost the life of the red paladin.  
After Shiro took both under his wing and scolded them both loudly, they both decided that something had to change. After hours of training, both became so good in teamwork that even Allura was impressed. And that was the highest compliment that both of them could receive from her.

But back to the fight. Even though Pidge had said that it might only be a dozen soldiers, there was a lot more for Keith. Even Lance realized something was wrong here.

"Hey Pidge, can you see if more ships have arrived? There's just too many of them. If this continues, we will soon need support here or we will have to withdraw. " called Keith over to Pidge, who typed like obsessed on her keyboard.  
"We can't leave now. I've downloaded almost all the data, there's not much left. And yes, there really only came one ship. I keep a constant eye on the cameras, whether something is changing. You'll have to put up with a few more Dobosh. "

Lance knew it was a couple of dobosh too long. He could see how Keith was quite out of breath and also Lance could not shoot as fast as Galra soldiers showed up. And as if he had predicted, Lance saw Keith be run over by a Galra twice the size of Lance himself. Keith simply did not have the strength to stop him and was brought to the ground with a swing of the enemy's sword. When he hit the ground, Keith let out a little scream.

"Keith!"

Mistake Number 1: As a sniper, it is the most important task not to be seen. An invisible shooter is a living shooter.  
As a result, Lance attracted a lot of attention when he called for Keith. So any Galra shooters who were looking for him immediately knew where he was and fired their guns at him. Lance cursed and tried to get away, but a shot came too close to him and through the terror he twisted towards the slope. With the next shot he lost his balance and fell down into the hall filled with Galra. One advantage had his situation. Keith had the necessary airspace to get back up and jumped back into the fight. Even if the blow had left visible traces. Keith supports his ribs with one arm, as if he had hurt some. And he spared his left leg. In general, the outlook is not good.

Lance would have hit the floor like a pancake without the help of his jetpack. But he did not manage to find his bearings in time, as a couple of Galra immediately jumped on him. He tried everything he used in training to survive, but he immediately realized that he was in trouble.

Therefore mistake number 2: It is never good to send a long-distance fighter into a melee, unless he is perfectly trained in it. But Lance didn't call himself a sniper and not a kung fu fighter for nothing. Give him a gun and a few targets, and he showed his talent. But give him a melee weapon of any kind and he was more afraid to hurt himself than his real opponent. So it was not surprising that Lance took more damage in this fight than he dealt out.

"Pidge! We have to get out of here! There are too many for Keith and me alone!" shouted Lance out of breath.  
"Almost! Just give me two ticks and I'm done!"  
"We don't have any - ARGH! Take that you piece of shit! We don't have two more ticks, Pidge! If I say now then I mean now!" With an intense scream, Lance threw the body of a galra away from him and into a group of drones that were knocked over with it.

This gave him a small overview of the hall and thus also the corner in which Keith was currently staying and fought against a group of swordsmen. But something behind Keith made the heart stop in Lance's chest and work at full speed at the same time. A druid stood behind him with outstretched arms and on his hands gathered dark purple-colored energy - almost black - which he pointed at Keith. Lance saw the moment when the Druid was ready to fire his magic, and without realizing it, he was already sprinting and running towards Keith. I hope he was fast enough.

"KEITH!"


	4. Regrets

There are some things in life that Lance regretted and would have liked to undo. Some things were small things, things that had no great consequences. Like not having bought a limited edition of his favourite game when he had the chance or knitting a few socks for his nieces and nephews only to be laughed at by his sister about their final outcome.  
But then there were the things that brought about far greater changes. Things he could never undo again. He regretted having wished for a gift from his uncle as a child, only for him to lose his life in a car accident while on holiday, searching for a present. He regretted not spending any more time with his grandmother before she died.

He regretted never having said thank you when his family fished Lance -as a child and without memories- out of the sea and welcomed him with open arms. He also regretted not having had the time to say goodbye to his family before he was plunged into this great adventure (not that he had a choice or time).

And then there are the things that Lance had never regretted in his life and would never regret. He had saved his little sister's life when she was careless and ran to the busy street. He managed to pull her off the street , but did not manage to get himself to safety. He broke his left arm and had to stay in the hospital for a long time because of a head injury. But his sister was worth it.  
He started a fight in school because a couple of boys made fun of someone else's appearance. He lost two baby teeth and had a blue eye and bloody knuckles (and two months of house arrest). But he won Hunk's friendship and it was worth it.  
He threw himself as a shield in front of Coran when the bomb went off in the castle. Coran had already suffered with the loss of his planet and his family enough and if Lance was able to spare him a little pain then he did. He lost the memory of the fight afterwards and had a star-shaped scar on his back from the explosion, but Coran was worth it to him.

Even now in this situation, Lance had things he regretted:

Lance wanted to train more and better, because even though he was running as fast as he could, it seemed too slow for him. He could only watch as the Druid fired his magic and the dark light flew -determined and eerie crackling- towards Keith. He had turned after the panicked scream of his name in the direction of the blue paladin. He must have seen the equally panicked look on Lance face and reacted instinctively with a jump to the side. Keith only saw a dark flash of light pass him from the corners of his eyes. But the Druid did not let himself be distracted by it and let go of one of his flashes again. This time Keith was not fast enough and was hit in his right flank.

Lance could do nothing but keep running and watch Keith bend and scream in pain. Whatever the Druid had fired had to cause insane pain, because this time Keith did not manage to get back on his feet. But before Lance even came close to help the red paladin, he was surprised by a Galra running straight at him from the right. The breath was driven out of his lungs and he staggered breathlessly out of his running path. But another outcry from Keith gave him further strength and without hesitation he pointed his rifle at the guilty Galra who blocked his way and shot him from point blank in his head and ran on.

Lance wishes to have trained more in awareness of his surroundings , because then he would have seen the second Druid who shot a flash of light in his direction and hit him in the back with a direct hit. This time it was he who cried out and went to the ground in pain. But if Lance was good at something then it was to push his own pain into the background and focus on the more important things. With all his strength, Lance stood up on his trembling arms and crawled towards the other boy. He was closer than expected and only about two arm lengths away from Lance.

But before he even got close to him, he saw the first Druid again aiming at Keith. Lance knew he had no chance of defeating the Druid - and the second one waiting somewhere behind him in the dark. So he did not hesitate for long and did the next best thing and jumped with his last strength towards Keith.  
This is something that he will never regret.


	5. Promises

As Lance had already said, there were too many Galra for two Paladins. But Keith remained focused and continued to fight, even after he was hit by the giant soldier. What was a sprained ankle and a few hurt ribs when the alternative looked much worse (like Zarkon ruling the universe).

Nevertheless, he could not suppress the little cry of pain that escaped him when he hit the ground. Keith cursed himself for showing weakness to his opponent. And he cursed even more when he noticed that Lance, with his cry, had drawn the attention of the Galra to him. That idiot. Didn't he learn anything in the practice rounds? Keith took the opportunity, where there was less attention on him, to get back on his feet, even if the first step with his left leg caused him pain, let alone straighten up.

Without hesitation, he activated his Bayard and pounced on the inattentive soldiers near him.

"Pidge! We have to get out of here! There are too many for Keith and me alone!" shouted Lance out of breath. Even though Keith took every chance to throw himself into a fight, he unfortunately had to agree with Lance. The red Paladin had the feeling that with every Galra he defeated, three new ones appeared.  
"Almost! Just give me two ticks and I'm done!"  
"We don't have - ARGH! Take that you piece of shit! We don't have two more ticks, Pidge! If I say now, I mean now!"  
Keith only saw from the corners of his eyes how Lance threw one of the Galra into a group of others and thus brought some overview into the crowd. But even if he now had some room to breathe and threw himself into the ranks with renewed strength, he could not ignore the renewed panicked call of his name. Without thinking too much about it, Keith threw himself aside and looked in the direction of Lance. He saw something flashy flying past him. Oh, that's why the blue paladin called him. That was close.

Before he could rest one more second on his success, he was interrupted by dazzling pain. In all his time as a Paladin he had not experienced anything comparable in agony, nor was anything on earth comparable to it. He literally couldn't breath and it felt like all his nerve endings were set on fire. And burning over and over again. Only after seconds, which felt like hours, months, years, did the pain diminish a little, so that Keith could take a deep breath. His whole body was tense and trembling, each movement causing further blinding pain to twitch through his limbs.

He could do nothing but lie on the floor with his eyes wide open and try to breathe. Only unconsciously he heard another sound from Lance. This time he sounded closer than the previous one, Lance must have gotten closer. Idiot, he'd better take care of his own safety. Then there was an outcry and this time Keith could not help but concentrate on the fight again. Or what was left of it.

Lance had really come closer, he was also lying on the ground and was not even two arm lengths away from Keith. He notices that Lance was trembling. From pain? Was he hurt? Was he also struck by the strange lightning? Probably not, unlike Keith, he was able to straighten himself up, even if only on his trembling arms.

It was strange to see the once so vivid blue Paladin so quiet and weak. The last time Keith saw him in this condition was after he was caught by the bomb in the castle. Keith swore that this would never happen again. He didn't show it often, but his team, and Allura and Coran, are like the family he never had. He swore to protect this family, come what may. But again and again, Lance drew a line through his plans. Never was the blue paladin where he was supposed to be, never did he do what he had been told. And where was he found at the end of the day or at the end of a mission? With some wound he got to protect others, no matter what happened to himself. And Keith tried to show in his own way that things couldn't go on like this. Took Lance into competitions to make him stronger in training. Spurred him on in missions to draw his attention to fighting. (Even though Shiro explained to him that the exact opposite came out of it. What can you say: Keith is and remains stubborn.)

Lance was no different now. Keith could literally hear what he was thinking, saw the widened gaze directed at something - or probably someone - behind Keith's back. Saw how in a few milliseconds a decision was made behind blue eyes and then turned into action. Keith had no chance, or strength, to even begin to protest and could only watch Lance leap in his direction with all his might.

Arms in blue armor encircled the shoulders of the red paladin, and with a swing, the breath that he had fought for was pressed out of his lungs when the other's body landed on him. At the same time, Keith heard a loud crackle coming closer and he immediately knew what that meant.

"No, Lance!"

But he was already too late. With a bang, he heard Lance get hit with a shot that was actually intended for Keith. Heard the excruciating scream and then the following whimper when Lance collapsed over Keith. With all his might, Keith managed to free himself from under Lance and loosened his arms from his shoulders, which held him bound.

Keith managed to get into a seated position and pulled Lance in his lap. Only now did he realize the full extent of the injuries to the blue paladin. There must have been more to it than the Druid's attack. Lance was covered with various wounds and bruises. There were traces of blood all over the blue armor, but Keith could not see where they are coming from. Except for a severely bleeding wound on the right flank. Fearful, Keith tried to put pressure on the wound with trembling hands to stop the bleeding, but he already knew that this would not be enough. Lance was unconscious, but gave a little whimper to the pressure. Keith couldn't do any more, he felt whatever had caught him, took away all his energy, and he knew he wouldn't stay conscious for long. The two needed help as soon as possible.

Luckily, Keith still had his helmet on and hadn't lost it in battle, like Lance. Trembling and pressing Lance to himself, he tried to reach Pidge, or anyone else, through their com-system.  
"Guys? We need help! Lance's badly injured, and I. . . I don't know how long I can stay awake. "  
"Keith! What's the matter? Where are you?" Never before has Keith been so relieved to hear Pidge's voice. He quickly looked around his surroundings and realized with horror that both paladins were completely surrounded. Helplessly driven into the corner by two Druids and a few dozen Galra.  
"Still in the hall in front of the terminal, surrounded and Lance is unconscious. There are too many and the Druids have hit us with something!"

One of the Galra, probably a general from his armor, came closer and closer with steady steps. Keith tried to get away from him in panic with Lance in his arms. But he was simply too weak and could only watch with protest as the Galra tore Lance from his arms and threw him into the grip of another soldier. Lance didn't seem to be aware about it and remained unconscious and didn't even make a sound. If Keith hadn't seen his chest move with every breath, you'd think he was dead.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Give him back, you bastards!" Keith would love to slap the smug grin from the Galra's face, but he manages only to weakly to reach for Lance, who had long since been out of his reach.

"No longer so strong, red Paladin. How does that feel?" with a grin, the general squatted in front of Keith and inspected him from head to toe. "Inconceivable why Lord Zarkon always has so many problems with you, getting you here was so easy! All that was missing were a couple of Druids and you're defeated. I don't have to understand why others didn't come up with it sooner. "

"Bastard! What are you going to do with us now? Are you going to kill us here?"

"Kill you here? Oh, no, that would be boring. I have something far better in mind and my druids will have a lot of fun with both of you. "

Keith could still hear the worried cries of the other paladins in the background. He was about to give an answer to his team when the general got to him first.

"Ah, ah, ah. I can't allow that. Otherwise our fun would be over much too soon. "  
With these words, the general grabbed his helmet and ripped it aggressively from Keith's head. Then he pressed a button in the interior of the helmet, which placed the com-system on loudspeakers.

"Keith! Answer me! What's happening and where are you? We will come to you and help you!" shouted Shiro upset. In the background you could still hear occasional explosions from the fighting outside the outpost.  
"What about Lance? Keith?" Hunk sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. It's not surprising. Lance was his best friend and the situation didn't look good. Pidge, on the other hand, remained surprisingly quiet.

"Very pleased that you are all here, dear Paladins. I have the red and blue paladin in custody and I would think thoroughly about what you are doing now. "

"Who are you and what did you do with Keith and Lance?" Stunned, Keith noticed that Shiro sounded more than just upset, almost completely outraged by anger and worries.

"I'm General Antras and I didn't do anything. My druids, on the other hand, "Antras smiled darkly at Keith. "Well, let's put it that way. If you find your paladins, there won't be much left of the original, I'm afraid. Your red paladin could be the luckiest of the two. I heard there's a part Galra in his blood. He could survive with that. " With a shrug and still with Keith's helmet in his hand, the general turned to the soldier with Lance in his arms. " The blue one won't be so lucky unless he's hiding something. But my druids will find out. "

"Bastard!" Keith shouted loudly and reached for his Bayard, who had fallen on the ground right next to him in the whole spectacle. With a swing it turned back into his sword and Keith tried to catch the general with it. But he overestimated how much power he had left and his swing was easily blocked by Antras. With a kick against his hand, Keith was disarmed and with the next kick in the chest, Keith fell to the ground again. The others could clearly hear the pain-filled groaning from Keith and shouted anxiously for him. But he barely noticed anything.

"Tch, so naughty. " disgusted, Antras looked down again at Keith, who could barely keep his eyes open. " It looks like I'm gonna have to finish our lovely conversation. It was nice as long as it lasted, but some of us couldn't wait to get under the care of the Druids. "

"Stop! We won't let you take them with you!"

"I suppose you're the black paladin, the dreaded champion of the arena, Haggar's favourite toy. Well, then, I'm afraid you have no choice but to let us go. You have to understand, I know exactly where you all are. A wrong step by you and not only are my prisoners in danger, " Antras makes a hand signal to a handful of soldiers to his right and they directed their weapons at a vent in the upper left corner of the hall. " but also the little spy in green sitting up there on the presentation plate. "

"Damn it!" You could clearly hear through the loudspeaker how her breath stopped.

"Pidge, get out of there now!" shouted Shiro.

"But what about the two of them? I can't just leave them behind!"

"We have no choice! Now get out of there! Immediately!"

"Wise choice, champion. Well, then, let's go. I promised my prisoners an experience with the Druids."

With these last words, Antras smashed the helmet with his bare hands and turned back to Keith, who was lying there completely motionless. Sinister laughter echoed through the hall as the General grabbed Keith by his arm and pulled him after him on the way back to his shuttle. Unnoticed by everyone, except for the green paladin, a tiny drone as big as a fruit fly flew to Keith and clung to his hair.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find you and get you home!" Pidge promised quietly.


End file.
